


Two Puzzles

by Toomanyfandoms99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Secret Marriage, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Dean and Sam protected Castiel and Gabriel as much as they could.  The angels were compromised.  They were in a weakened state, and needed the time to heal.  The bunker was the only safe place they could do that.It didn’t help that the Winchester brothers were married to their respective angels.





	1. Solving the Puzzle That is Castiel Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> My first two-shot! Enjoy!

Dean winced when Jody, Donna, and the wayward sisters invited themselves to the bunker.

Here’s the thing: Dean and Sam had their own secrets. Their own information to withhold. Those secrets were two people. 

Two angels, to be exact. The angels they loved, respectively.

Dean and Sam protected Castiel and Gabriel as much as they could. The angels were compromised. They were in a weakened state, and needed the time to heal. The bunker was the only safe place they could do that.

It didn’t help that the Winchester brothers were married to their respective angels.

Dean could see how easily outsiders could misconstrue things. Make it look ugly, when it was anything but.

Dean just so happened to love Castiel, and Sam just so happened to love Gabriel. That was it.

The problem was that the pack of female hunters heading their way had no clue about any of it, save Claire. They were all in for quite a shock.

And they all had to be trusted to keep a very important secret to themselves. The consequences of the information leaking could result in monsters knocking down the door using whatever means necessary to assassinate the most powerful pair of angels left alive.

Dread filled Dean’s stomach. He hoped they were up to the challenge.

————

Mary didn’t learn her sons were married until a month after her resurrection.

Even when she discovered it, she spent the day trying to wrap the information around her head.

Both of her sons married celestial beings. That was the rarest happenstance she had ever heard of. And she had heard about monsters mating between species to create hybrids. Jack was a living example of such an occurrence, albeit the only good one.

Mary understood why her sons hid this from her. They were unsure if she was here to stay.

Once Dean and Sam divulged this secret to her, Mary never left them alone for long. She was there for them all. Hell, she preferred Castiel and Gabriel’s company more often than not.

Mary feared what the others’ reactions will be once they arrive at the bunker.

————

Dean commended Jody, Donna, Alex, Patience, and Kaia for taking the news so well.

————

Claire skipped around the bunker, refamiliarizing herself with the landscape.

She hadn’t been here in over a year. She hadn’t seen Castiel and Gabriel since they introduced her to the nephilim Jack a few months ago. She missed them terribly.

Claire found them hiding in the bunker library, the most fortified and quiet room available.

Jack shot up like a rocket, a smile brightening his expression. “Claire!”

Claire grinned back. “Hey, Jackie!”

Jack rushed over, nearly bowling her over with the force of his hug. Claire laughed and hugged back just as tightly; Jack was like a teddy bear.

“Hey, kid,” Gabriel greeted from the table, books scattered across the space. Claire caught his gaze as Gabriel pushed a pair of drooping glasses further up his nose.

Castiel encompassed Claire’s vision, his half-smile quick yet devastating. Jack set Claire free, only for her to be enveloped in six feet of trench coat and the scent of chocolate chip cookies. Claire melted into Castiel’s hug as he said, “it’s great to see you, Claire-bear.”

The term of endearment sounded so funny in Castiel’s gravelly voice that Claire chuckled. “I’m eighteen, not five.”

“No you’re not,” Castiel protested, meeting Claire’s upward gaze. “You’re sixteen. I just bought you that stuffed cat.”

Claire smiled amusedly at the memory. “Two years ago.”

Castiel mock frowned. “Stop growing up right now.”

“Never,” Claire sang.

Castiel pouted, breaking their embrace. “That’s too bad. Gabe was going to give you a lollipop,” his voice turned airy as he started walking towards the table, “but if you’re too old, I suppose-”

“No!” Claire exclaimed instinctually. She felt her cheeks redden. “I-I mean…I’ll take a lollipop.”

Castiel threw his head back and laughed delightedly, taking leisurely paces towards Gabriel, who watched on in amusement.

Gabriel procured a lollipop from his leather jacket. “I was gonna give you one anyway, kiddo. Grown ups like lollipops too.”

Claire skipped over and took the lollipop, Jack also receiving one. “Thanks, Gabe.” As she unwrapped her treat, she asked, “is this how you get people to like you?”

Gabriel chuckled. “Maybe,” he drew out. “That, and my magic skills.” To make his point, he waved his hands, a long rainbow cloth appearing from his sleeve.

Castiel laughed again, Claire shocked at how expressive Castiel could be sometimes. “How long has that been in your sleeve?”

Gabriel let the rainbow cloth fall out completely, frowning and gathering it together again. “You don’t wanna know, Cassie.”

Claire chuckled. She missed the constant live entertainment that followed the angel brothers wherever they ventured.

Claire popped the blue lollipop in her mouth and merely observed.

————

Claire’s closeness with Castiel, Gabriel, and Jack got the women’s immediate attention. 

After spending a half hour wandering the bunker, Jody, Donna, Alex, Patience, and Kaia found her.

Claire was in the living room, watching television with a room of strangers.

Dean, Sam, and Mary materialized behind the women before they could enter the room.

“Have you had time to take it all in?” Dean asked.

“The world is very gay,” Alex said factually. “We already knew that.”

“We’re millennials,” Patience reminded them.

“And I’m dating Claire,” Kaia chimed in.

Sam and Dean shared a look.

Dean smiled. “I’m glad Claire’s got you, then.”

“What about you two?” Mary asked, motioning to Donna and Jody.

“I’m good,” Donna said cheerily.

“Yup,” Jody agreed. She said amusedly, “it’s cute that you’re trying to protect them.”

“Necessary,” Sam corrected.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Lighten up, Sammy.”

Kaia crossed the threshold, Claire gasping. A giant grin dominated her features, her hands reaching out. “Sunshine! C’mere!”

Kaia blushed profusely, trying to hide her face in her oversized hoodie. She shuffled towards Claire shyly, taking her offered hands.

Claire drew Kaia closer and grinned at the man beside her. “Cas, this is my love. Kaia, this is Cas, my father figure.”

So this man was Dean’s husband. The women had heard his name mentioned offhandedly over the years, but this was the first time their paths had finally crossed. Castiel was wickedly handsome, the women were surprised to learn.

Castiel’s voice was rough when he spoke. “Hello, Kaia. Claire’s been telling me all about you.” Kaia and Claire blushed, Kaia clearly charmed by him. “For making her look so radiant, you get to call me Cas.”

Kaia offered him a smile, too tongue-tied to speak at the moment.

“She’s shy,” Claire murmured fondly. She said to Kaia, “that guy hiding over there,” she motioned to another man playing chess with a younger boy, “is my uncle figure, Gabriel.”

Gabriel heard his name and waved, his glasses nearly falling off his nose. “Hi, Kaia. Gabe’s fine.”

The women recognized this as Sam’s husband. An interesting choice, they thought.

“And that boy over there,” Claire motioned to him, “is my little bro, Jack.”

Jack waved. “Hiya,” he said cheerily, his voice sweet and melodic like Kaia’s. 

The women thought Jack unknowingly emulated the quietest member of their group. He had that same sunshine-y quality.

“Hi,” Kaia managed in a soft voice.

The women entered the room next, breaking from their trance.

————

Jody, Donna, Alex, and Patience observed Castiel first. Gabriel was far too much of an enigma to unpack at present.

But Castiel proved to be an enigma, too. Or at least unpredictable.

Dean’s admiration for the man, however, made the women think they were missing something.

————

The women took notes on Castiel:

1\. Castiel wore Dean’s flannels, resulting in the angel receiving desirous looks from Dean, which he pretended not to notice.  
2\. He drank his coffee black and bitter.  
3\. Coffee and eggs were the only things he ate and drank, as he was a celestial being that didn’t require sustenance.  
4\. Somehow, Castiel was a skilled baker, with Dean in charge of cooking truly incredible meals; a trait that made them mesh well.  
5\. He was freakishly attached to his tan trench coat, blue tie, and silver blade.  
6\. He spoke every language in existence fluently, and liked bickering with Gabriel in various dialects.  
7\. Castiel was very particular about everything, from how his clothes are washed to what television shows he consumed.  
8\. He was either sweet as sugar, or grumpy and as bitter as the coffee he drank; there was no in between.  
9\. Castiel had a strange sense of humor, one that only Dean seemed to understand.  
10\. Castiel had a genius-level intellect, a wit that even Sam couldn’t match, a mouth that ran away from him when he felt like sassing Dean, a startlingly kind heart encased in gold, and the ability to physically destroy any enemy that dared come after him or Dean.

In addition to this, Dean was ridiculously taken by Castiel. Every time Castiel spoke, Dean listened intently, as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever heard in his life. Every little thing Castiel did had Dean’s undivided attention when he entered a room. 

Dean’s adoration for his husband was glaringly clear. His eyes shined, a small smile softened his normally-worrisome expression, and he stared at Castiel like he was Dean’s whole galaxy.

After studying their notes, the women realized that, while they were perfect opposites in some ways, they were perfect matches in others. While their coffee orders were bitter and sweet, respectively, Castiel and Dean had similarly kind dispositions, despite the cruelty they both endured.

Perhaps Castiel wasn’t that puzzling after all.

————

Dean snaked his arms around Castiel’s side in bed, pressing his chest against Castiel’s back. Dean’s hands travelled to the waistband of Castiel’s sweatpants.

Castiel swatted Dean’s hand away.

Dean made a noise of protest. “Babe, it’s been weeks.”

“We have company.”

“I don’t care.”

“They’ll hear.”

“I want them to.”

Castiel snorted loudly. “Definitely not.”

“But baby-”

“No.”

Dean sighed deeply. “You’re beautiful, angel.”

“Buttering me up won’t work.”

“Had to try it.” Dean exhaled through his nose. “Can we make out a little?”

“Just go to sleep,” Castiel griped.

“Can you at least look at me?”

Annoyed, Castiel rolled around, Dean capturing him in a new embrace. 

Upon seeing Castiel’s expression, Dean frowned. Remorse and startling concern filled his shining irises. His tone was soft. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. Are you okay?”

Castiel was hoping he wouldn’t notice the change in his demeanor. “I don’t feel like getting up to anything, okay?”

Dean pursed his lips, reading him like a book. “There’s something else. Please tell me. I’m sorry for being a dick.”

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It’s a big deal if it concerns you,” Dean murmured, inching himself closer to Castiel, sharing the same pillow. He tightened his grip on Castiel. “Tell me.”

Castiel said, “they’ve all been paying very close attention to me. Like they’re studying me.”

Dean’s eyebrows pinched together, his forehead creasing. “They’re just trying to understand. Does it really bother you?”

“I wouldn’t say bother. It’s just...strange.”

“Not used to the attention?” Dean’s eyebrow quirked upwards, his lips upturning playfully. “You deserve to be seen. Let them look at you, angel.”

Castiel let the advice sink in, then nodded. “I told you it wasn’t a big deal.”

“It is if it concerns you,” Dean echoed. Castiel huffed, smacking Dean’s arm. Dean chuckled, reeling Castiel as close as possible to him. Dean stole a kiss from Castiel’s lips and murmured into his mouth, “I love you, husband.”

Castiel stole a kiss of his own. “I love you too.”

————

Castiel flourished under the weight of gazes. The women observed the change and added it to their list.

————

They left on a Thursday, driving off in their cars.

Castiel felt completely free again.

————

Dean was an absolute wreck after sex.

Castiel smirked into Dean’s collarbone, listening to Dean’s chest expand and collapse with considerable effort. Dean’s fingers dug into Castiel’s hair, massaging his scalp as they recovered. Dean’s unoccupied hand drew hearts on Castiel’s spine lazily.

“That’s more like it, angel,” Dean rumbled.

“Shush,” Castiel grumbled. “Use your mouth for something else.”

Dean chuckled delightedly. He brought Castiel’s face to his level, their lips meeting sloppily. Dean’s hand left Castiel’s messy hair, his palm settling on Castiel’s stubble. They nipped and pecked each other’s lips with reckless abandon for a long moment, sated and content.

Eventually, hooded blonde eyelashes revealed sparkling forest eyes. Castiel took a few beats to revel in what he accomplished. Dean’s perfectly-coiffed hair was rendered a hopeless cause, strands sticking up from Castiel’s light hair pulling. Dean’s freckles were especially prominent in the dim lights of their bedroom, adding an air of timeless youth to Dean’s handsome face. Dean’s lazy eyes and swollen lips formulated a lovely picture. One that Castiel wasn’t treated to often.

Dean blushed due to the weight of Castiel’s intense gaze. “That reminded me of our wedding night.”

“That’s nice.”

Dean blanched. “Babe!”

Castiel half-smiled. “Hm?”

“I was trying to be romantic, and you totally ruined it!”

“I’m a real life-ruiner,” Castiel deadpanned. He rolled away from Dean, who made a growl of protest. Castiel stretched his limbs and said, “I need to do something.”

“Now?!”

“Yes. You distracted me.” Castiel tipped Dean’s head onto its side with a hand. “I’ll be five minutes.” Castiel surged forward, taking a moment to make out with his husband. Dean hummed in pleasure, a hint of sadness present in his lip presses. Castiel pulled back and breathed, “five minutes. Okay?”

“I’ll be counting,” Dean rumbled. 

Castiel left Dean’s embrace and slipped out of their warm bed. He pulled on Dean’s boxers and shirt, hearing a low moan from Dean in approval. Castiel dared to wink as he cast Dean’s favorite robe over his shoulders.

“You’re already killin’ me, baby,” Dean drawled. “Get back here.”

Castiel smirked and left the room laughing.

————

It took Castiel a moment putting away books in the library to notice Gabriel.

His older brother was curled up in a blanket cocoon, open books scattered about his space as he nursed a steaming mug of tea.

“How adorable,” Castiel commented, getting Gabriel’s attention. He turned his back to Gabriel as he shelved the book pile he had accumulated over the past week. “Jack would call you a blanket burrito.”

Gabriel’s eyes bore into Castiel’s back. “You had sex, huh? Good for you.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, continuing his task. He wasn’t at all surprised by Gabriel’s comments anymore; they were a bit too attached, like Dean and Sam. “I’m sure Sam would be happy to accommodate you.”

Gabriel snorted. “Don’t feel like it. I’m glad you’re feeling yourself, though.”

Castiel rolled his eyes again.

Gabriel said, “have I ever told you that you have a special swagger whenever you get some?”

Since Castiel wasn’t the blushing type, he deadpanned, “yes, every time. Thanks for the reminder that we’re too close for comfort, Gabe.”

Gabriel sipped his tea pointedly. “You’re welcome.”

Castiel put away the last book and said concernedly, “try not to stay up much longer. Your brain must be fried.”

“Not quite yet,” Gabriel said. “And I will.”

Castiel took Gabriel on his good word and left the library.

————

As Castiel stripped out of Dean’s clothes, his husband muttered, “that was six minutes.”

Castiel laid beside Dean. “One of those minutes was because of Gabe.”

Dean sighed. “Sam’ll get him.”

“Eventually.”

“Yeah.” Dean cast an arm around Castiel’s waist, pulling him closer. “You look gorgeous, by the way.”

“Good for me.”

Dean chuckled. “Take a compliment, would you?”

“That would be awfully boring. You married me because I keep life interesting.”

“Very interesting,” Dean agreed. He rested his head above Castiel’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “And I love you endlessly for it.”

“I love you too, dork.”

Dean grinned. “That’s fair.” He nuzzled the space between Castiel’s shoulder and neck. “Night, baby.”

“Sweet dreams,” Castiel murmured, kissing Dean’s hair as he fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Solving the Puzzle That is Gabriel Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel’s eyes glowed gold as he halted near the monsters, a hand on his hip. He was incensed as he asked boredly, “which one of you dumbasses is in charge?”
> 
> The gathering of monsters parted to reveal their leader, a vampire.
> 
> A bronze blade slid into Gabriel’s hand, being thrown in the blink of an eye with accurate precision. The blade made a home in the vampire’s forehead, his dead body hitting the floor with a loud thump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this second part!

Dean and Sam crossed paths with Jody, Donna, Alex, Patience, Claire, and Kaia weeks later.

The wayward sisters had called for help on a case with bodies piling up by the day. With the signs pointing to different monsters, it looked like species were working together.

The situation called for a calvary of hunters, with Mary and Jack tagging along as well.

However, this didn’t stop the women from asking where Sam and Dean’s angelic husbands were hiding.

“They’re out there being awesome,” Dean replied. “Kickin’ ass, takin’ names.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “What he means is that they have their own lives. Their own problems to deal with. It’s why you haven’t met them until recently.”

“They’re out there being cool,” Dean insisted. “Dealing with worse monsters than we do.”

“There’s worse?” Patience asked incredulously.

“Oh, sweet girl,” Claire patted Patience’s shoulder. “Sunshine,” she gestured to her girlfriend Kaia, “dreamwalks into a jurassic alternate universe. Of course there’s worse.”

“The universe is a big and dark place,” Dean agreed.

With that cheery message sent, the group planned their attack.

————

Jody, Donna, Alex, Patience, and Kaia thought they had observed all they could about Gabriel.

Their only conclusion? Gabriel was impossible to observe.

On their first trip to the bunker, the women thought Gabriel was a bookish and timid creature. He taught Jack how to play chess, was constantly surrounded by several dog-eared books, teased his little brother Castiel in countless languages, was kind and paternal and carried candy in his pockets and did amateur magic tricks, and wore glasses that constantly drooped down his nose. That was all they thought there was to know about Gabriel.

But oh, the women had never been more wrong.

————

Not even an army of hunters could stop the dozens of monsters that set up shop in Michigan.

The defeat resulted in several bloody wounds and near-death experiences.

And it got them all tied up in the monsters’ lair.

Dean and Sam shared a long and resolute look. They steeled themselves, and prayed to their husbands.

That’s when the angels came.

————

Their shackles dropped to the floor simultaneously, the weights resonating loudly against the concrete.

They all looked at each other warily.

Dean and Sam shared another glance.

Sam said, “brace yourselves.”

The warehouse full of confused monsters quaked.

————

Castiel materialized in the middle of the room.

All heads snapped towards the trench coated figure, wearing what Dean had once referred to as his “battle outfit.” Castiel’s normally pale blue eyes were the color of sapphires, glinting with an air of danger in them. The weapon resting on his back was unsheathed as the monsters circled him.

It was a glowing sword.

The vine-like patterns etched into the metal glowed blue, Castiel’s eyes reflecting the exact same energy. Whatever it was.

The women understood what the Winchesters meant when they said angels were otherworldly creatures.

Castiel readied his fighting stance, a little smirk reaching his face. His voice was airy as he said, “hello, boys. Come get some.”

They lost sight of Castiel as the monsters charged at him from all sides. The last image they saw was of Castiel looking like he already won, so they weren’t worried.

The monsters that didn’t take the bait directed their attention to the unshackled hunters.

Before the monsters could do much as take a step in their direction, Gabriel strolled in like he was taking a walk in the park.

Sam snorted, obviously used to the routine.

The rest of the group watched raptly, observing the changes in Gabriel’s appearance. His glasses were gone, the women getting a good look at his defined facial features. His eyes were notably unique, the whiskey shade capturing their attention immediately; the women couldn’t see them fully when they were obscured by lenses. Gabriel’s light brown hair was dyed blonde, a change so relatively new that the women noted Sam’s wide eyes. Gabriel’s all-black ensemble was new, too; he usually preferred earthy tones at the bunker, save for his black leather jacket.

Gabriel’s eyes glowed gold as he halted near the monsters, a hand on his hip. He was incensed as he asked boredly, “which one of you dumbasses is in charge?”

The gathering of monsters parted to reveal their leader, a vampire.

A bronze blade slid into Gabriel’s hand, being thrown in the blink of an eye with accurate precision. The blade made a home in the vampire’s forehead, his dead body hitting the floor with a loud thump.

It all happened so fast that they all had to blink a couple times to comprehend it. Gabriel took advantage of those seconds to yank his blade from the vampire’s dead body, blood coating it up to the hilt. He wiped the blood on the vampire’s jacket, raising it once more towards the group of monsters. “So,” Gabriel’s glowing eyes brightened, “who’s next?”

————

Castiel and Gabriel turned the warehouse into a room filled with blood and corpses.

————

The women took notes on the Gabriel they had discovered on this venture:

1\. Gabriel was insecure about his looks; this explained his hair dye job and big glasses that obscured his face.  
2\. He was shockingly intelligent, especially in regards to math, science, and monster lore.  
3\. Gabriel’s mind was his greatest virtue, even though he clearly didn’t see it that way, no matter how much Sam praised him.  
4\. His skills as a fighter were exemplary, although he preferred pacifism and diplomacy.  
5\. He was the leader of Heaven, and currently the oldest and most powerful angel alive.  
6\. Gabriel cared far too much for people.  
7\. His emotions and reactions could flip on a dime with no warning, making him equally volatile and vulnerable; Sam and Castiel possessed endless patience when dealing with him.  
8\. Gabriel’s jokes were a facade, one that he constructed in order to stay sane.  
9\. Gabriel was a problematic and pragmatic individual, with a word as solid as oak.  
10\. He had a hero complex, putting others’ needs above his own whenever necessary.

All of these observations made Gabriel an incredibly complicated individual. The women wondered how Sam could stand all the drama. How Sam could love an archangel that was unpredictable in any given instance.

They had even asked Sam this question.

Sam merely replied, “love perseveres.”

————

As usual, Sam found Gabriel poring over bunker library books at midnight.

Gabriel pushed his glasses up his nose, looking like a small animal rumpled in a large afghan. “Oh.” He closed his book. “Midnight already?”

Sam approached Gabriel and offered a hand. “Come to bed.”

Gabriel worried his lip and set his afghan aside. He slipped his hand in Sam’s and let Sam lift him to his feet. Gabriel stared at Sam’s torso, the pajama shirt tight around his muscles, and observed, “no late night workout, huh?”

It was a bad habit that Sam had when he thought too much, or when he returned from a stressful hunt. Sam’s absence of sweat had alerted Gabriel to the change.

Sam murmured, “I was thinking we could have a different kind of workout.”

Gabriel laughed melodiously. He rested his chin on Sam’s chest, staring up into Sam’s lowered gaze. His eyes shined playfully. “Do you, honey?”

“I wanna know what it’s like to fuck a blonde.”

“Well,” Gabriel smirked, “you’re in luck. I’m not a moody bitch today.”

“Lucky me.” Sam reached for Gabriel’s glasses, lifting them away from his face. He folded them over the front of his shirt, treating them with care. “Want me to carry you?”

Gabriel batted his eyelashes. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

And that, Sam thought, was what made them work. All of the arguments, all of their crazy, didn’t matter when they were in each other’s arms.

Sam lifted Gabriel with ease, Gabriel smiling into their first kiss.

————

Gabriel was humming in the shower the next morning when Sam boldly pulled back the curtain.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow as Sam joined him. He let the glorious image fill his vision for a beat, then tipped his head back.

Once his hair was wet, Gabriel noticed Sam had squeezed shampoo in his hands. “You mind?” Sam rumbled.

Gabriel shook his head. Sam stepped forward and massaged shampoo into Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel shut his eyes and hummed at the sensations, at the softness of Sam’s touch.

Sam signified he was finished when he swiped a brush of bubbles across Gabriel’s nose. Gabriel chuckled, the rare sound echoing off the shower walls. He spent a long moment washing and scrubbing his hair, blushing as he sensed Sam’s eyes roving over his body.

Gabriel didn’t see what Sam saw in regards to his appearance, but he didn’t let that bother him. He had Sam, and would always have him due to being bound by marriage.

Gabriel wiped his eyes and squeezed excess water out of his hair, his blurry vision filled by a desirous Sam. Gabriel ignored Sam’s adoring gaze and sidestepped. Sam got under the shower spray, reaching for body wash.

As Sam scrubbed his skin, he asked curiously, “what made you wanna go blonde?”

“Blondes have more fun.”

“That’s not the real reason.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I was fighting a basilisk recently and I just thought ‘I should dye my hair blonde.’ It made perfect sense to me at the time.”

Sam smiled fondly. “You are an odd one.” He tipped his head back and wet his long hair. Gabriel grabbed the shampoo bottle and returned Sam’s favor by scrubbing his hair. Gabriel balanced on his toes as he did this, humming along to a random showtune in his head as he completed the task. Gabriel booped Sam’s nose when he was done, receiving a half-smile before Sam washed his hair.

Gabriel stepped out of the shower, drying himself off with a towel. No matter how many times Sam saw him naked, Gabriel still felt the need to cover up. He tied the towel around his lower stomach and dried his hair with another towel.

Another moment passed, and Gabriel heard the shower turn off. He swiped the steam off the mirror with his hand. After a glance, he paused in his inspection of himself and held out a towel. Sam’s fingers closed around it as he stepped out of the shower. Gabriel averted his eyes as Sam dried himself and cast a towel around his waist. Gabriel focused on fixing his hair through the steamy mirror.

Sam stood by his side eventually, swiping his own hand over the steam to reach his level. However, he kept his eyes firmly affixed to Gabriel’s reflection. Gabriel put all of his focus into taming his hair as a result.

Sam murmured, “I need to make something clear to you.”

“What?”

Sam spun Gabriel around so that they faced each other. Sam looked down, Gabriel looked up.

Sam said, “I love you just the way you are.”

“Okay.”

“Glasses and craziness and all.”

“Right.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “You’ll believe me one day. I know you will.”

Gabriel hid his gaze underneath his eyelashes. “I’m trying my best.”

“I know you are. Until then, I’ll be doling out compliments at any given time.”

“Um. That’s weird, but okay.”

“I love your mind.”

Gabriel’s eyebrow quirked upwards. “It’s already starting. Oh.”

“Even though you looked like Luke Skywalker in Return of the Jedi when you were fighting those monsters, I thought you pulled it off really well.”

“That doesn’t sound like a compliment, exactly.”

“You’re cute when you hum in the shower.”

Gabriel’s cheeks heated up. He blamed it on the residue steam. 

Sam saw right through him. His eyes shined with something akin to pride. “That’s progress. Good.” He dropped a soft kiss on Gabriel’s lips. “Love you.”

That one always got Gabriel to smile. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have a busy few months ahead, posts will be weekly or every other week. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I started posting on AO3 a year ago today. Time really flies when you’re having fun.
> 
> Part 2 will be out in two days. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
